Anubis
by FukaiMori
Summary: He had to deal with a Tomb Robber and a dangerous Spirit of the Rod. Let see if Yuugi and Yami could deal with the Spirit of a Egyptian God.
1. No Faith No Hope

FM: Okay I just have something to say...I DON'T OWN YGO! AND I DON'T OWN FAITH! Cause she actually belongs to Inu-chan. And...I think I don't own Anubis either...^^;;  
  
And this is another story for my other reviewers, who reads 'FireStarter,' or 'Virus Origin,' to read in the mean time. I'm kind of having trouble to write another chapter for those two.  
  
Sora: Writer block really gets too you.  
  
FM: *sighs* Unfortunetly..it does...  
  
Riku: *pats FukaiMori* I have some pixie sticks. You still have a lot left over from PM.  
  
FM: *eats some* Ooo!!!!!! Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugar! HEE! ^______^  
Anubis "No Faith, No Hope"  
~*~*New York, Downtown Manhattan*~*~  
She looked up at the huge wide t.v screen; her wet bangs in her face, as her brown hair was straggly from being out in the rain so long.  
  
'Yuugi Motou.' Faith thought as she watch the news lady talk about how the boy was the world famous champion, for beating the creator of Duel Monster, and for beating the World Champion at Duel Monster.  
  
The girl was more interested in the item that hung around his neck. 'The Millennium Puzzle. One of the seven Millennium items.' she looked around hearing someone call her, but just to discover that it was nothing and only her figment of imagination.  
  
Faith turned back to look huge screen; her green eyes narrowed as she was beginning to think hard. 'I wonder...I wonder if he could....'  
\\Faith....\\  
  
"!?"   
  
Faith turned around quickly, the Ankh slipped out from underneath her damp shirt; alarmed.  
  
\\Faith....\\  
  
"Go away~! Leave me alone, you bastard!!" she turned and ran after seeing that her Ankh was beginning to glow. She glanced back to see a figure standing where she was just moments ago.  
  
\\Come back, Faith. You know running won't get you know where.\\ the voice said.  
  
Faith squeezed her eyes shut and pumped her legs faster. 'I have to go to Japan. I have to see if Yuugi Motou could help me with my own Millennium item. I have to give it a try, everything else I tried, had failed.'  
  
She ran across the busy street of New York even though it was after dark. Cars squealed as the people hit the brakes to avoid hitting her and to avoid spinning out of control on the slippery road.  
  
The girl leaned against the lamppost to catch her breath. 'Yuugi, I hope you can help me. You contain the Puzzle of the Spirit of the Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt. Mine contain the Spirit of the Ancient Egyptian God of the Dead. I hope your darker side and you can help me, cause...' She glanced up in the raining sky.  
  
'My own faith is running out...'  
FM: Uh, that was quite short. ^^;;  
  
Riku:I'll say. I don't think that even took up one page.  
  
Sora: Actually, it did. Two to be precise.  
  
Riku: Wow, Sora could count too.  
  
Sora:...  
  
FM:^^;;;  
  
Ryou: *jumps up* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Jounouchi: Hey, is this gonna be a yaoi or shounen-ai??  
  
FM: Depends of people want it to be a shounen-ai or yaoi, but none of characters are gonna be paired up with the oc that's for sure.  
  
Ryou: Is that....good news?? *scratches his head*  
  
Everyone: *shrugs*  
  
FM:*anime sigh* 


	2. To Run

Anubis "Hashiru"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
"Aw man! I knew that I should have set my alarm clock a little bit earlier!!" Jounouchi thought out loud as he ran.  
  
"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming though here!" the blonde boy yelled out as he passed through the crowd. He turned to see where he was going, but a little to late.  
  
"AAA-OOFF!!" Jounouchi fell flat on his butt and groan. He looked up to see the one person he did not want to deal with so early in the morning.  
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto looked down at Jounouchi, who had not moved from his spot. "Look, Kaiba. I'm really not in the mood to be insulted by you, right now. I'm late for school and don't need to be any later then I'm already am." Jounouchi picked himself up and looked at the blue eyed young CEO.  
  
Seto didn't say anything, but just gesture his head towards his black limo. "Get in," he finally said. "I'll take you there."  
  
"Uh," Jounouchi looked at Seto to his limo.  
  
"Come on, inu. I don't have all day for you to make up your mind." Seto was already climbing into the limo. Jounouchi scratched the back of his head, then jogged to the limo and climbed in.  
  
~*Domino Airport*~  
  
"'Scuse me! Coming through!!" a girl with brown hair and green eyes shouted out, as she rushed through the crowd at the airport.  
  
"FAITH~!!!" a voiced shouted. Faith glanced back to see a boy with black hair and long bangs parted in the middle with grey eyes; running after her as he tried to get past the crowd.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!! YOUR JUST MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE!!" he shouted. Faith shook her head silently and kept on running.  
  
The boy watched her go, watch her run out of the airport. Anubis crossed his arms as the Ankh around his neck glowed. "Damn girl. She knows she could run all she wants, but she'll never escape me."  
  
He looked around and spotted a couple of girls eyeing him. He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair as he headed towards them.  
  
~*Domino High; Class 1B*~  
  
The door slammed open to reveal a tired Jounouchi from running up the steps. Yuugi grinned and waved to his friend. The blonde walked towards him as Seto followed in a little bit after.  
  
Honda grabbed Jounouchi's head underneath his arm. "Wow, did you run all the way from your house to here? If you did," the pointed hair brunette grinned. "I'm proud of ya! For making it just before the bell ringin," he then, gave Jounouchi a nuggie.  
  
"Bug off, Honda." The blonde shrugged off his friend. "Kaiba gave me a ride, right after I ran into him...literally." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Really, Jounouchi?" Yuugi asked, surprised. "I'm mean, you two are like arch enemies and all." Jounouchi nodded a little confused himself.  
  
Miho swinged by and Yuugi sweatdrop as he saw Honda began to drool. "Well, if you asked me," the girl began. "I think Seto Kaiba over there, got the hots for Katsuya here." she grinned.  
  
Jounouchi almost fell out of his chair. "Now what do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that Kaiba's gay?" he demanded, not loudly, but softly.  
  
Miho just grinned and walked away. Jounouchi stood up. "Hey, Miho!!! You still didn't answer me!! Miho! MIHO!! AUUUUUGGGGGGHH!!!!!!"   
  
The frustrated blonde sat back in his seat. "Chikuso, Miho. Totemo zankoku na kimi ga doyatte no dekiru desu?"  
  
Yuugi smiled and patted the blondes back. "Maybe she just joking with you." He smiled as Jounouchi just sulked in his seat, then let his head banged on his desk a couple of times.  
  
'That's got to hurt..' Yuugi thought watching Jounouchi keep banging his head. The tri colored hair boy held his own head. 'Just watching gives ME a headache..'  
  
Anzu came by and backed up as she saw the blonde still banging his head. "If he keeps that up. His going to lose more brain cells that way, and believe me. I don't think he wants to lose the brain cells he has left."  
  
Jounouchi stopped and looked up at Anzu. "Urusei, bakayaro."  
  
Anzu stuck her tongue out at Jounouchi and walked on. Yuugi watch her go and looked back at his friend. "She was just joking, Jounouchi."  
  
Jounouchi let his head rest on the desktop. "everybody seemed to be joking a lot with me today." Yuugi chuckled a bit.  
  
~*After School*~  
  
Jounouchi nervously watched the young CEO pass him by and then turned to see his own friends show up.  
  
"Hey, Jounouchi! We're heading towards the Arcade! You coming!?" Honda yelled. The blonde grinned and ran towards them.  
  
Faith ran as fast any mortal could, even if her lungs were screaming for air. She pumped her legs as faster, but she could still her the boy that was chasing her.   
  
"FAITH!!"  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
Two old people came out from an antique store to see a brunette girl run by then a black hair boy right after her.   
  
"By George." the old man said. "Didn't know youngster still chase the ones they love these days."  
  
The other man grinned. "Yeah, of course these days. Girls are more spunky and probably would knock the stuffing out of boys, if they chased them."  
  
Both men nodded in agreement.  
  
People gave out squeaks and cries in surprise as two kids pushed to get pass them. Anubis was beginning to breath hard and was getting tired of chasing her. He reached out for her through the link they shared, to discover that his Light was tiring and she was going to have to stop soon.   
  
He smiled.  
  
~*Arcade*~  
  
"HONDA!!!!! STOP BUGGING THAT NICE LADY~!!"  
  
"AACK!"  
  
The nape of his shirt was yanked as Anzu pulled him away from lady, who was standing behind the counter of prizes.  
  
Miho giggled as the rest of the group sweatdrop. "Hey Anzu!"   
  
The young brunette turned to see a familiar blonde next to the familiar Dance Dance Revolution. A grinned light up on her face.  
  
Mai tossed her blonde hair. "I challenge you." Anzu grin widen.  
  
"You're on, Mai!" Anzu ran over there and jumped onto the DDR. Mai smiled and ready herself to dance.  
  
As the two girls took off, some of the kids in the arcade gathered around to see the two girls go at it. Yuugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and Miho watch from the table they were at, until their stomachs started to growl.  
  
"I'll go order something," Yuugi offered already getting up.  
  
"Order me a cheese burger!" Honda shouted after him.  
  
"Me the same thing!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Order me vegetarian burger!!" Miho added hers as well. She turned back in her seat to see Jounouchi and Honda staring at her. "Wha?? They're tasty and low on calories." she sipped her drink.  
  
The two boys held up their hands in defense and turned to watch Mai and Anzu still dancing on the DDR system.  
  
"And you'll pick up your order over there." the lady said. Yuugi thanked her and walked to where he was supposed to pick up the food, but instead was he was ran into by another person.  
  
"I'm-i'm soooooo sorry! I didn't mean to run in to you like that!" a girl said. Faith help the boy up, but only to discover it was the person that she was here for in the first place.  
  
Yami Yuugi stood there with Faith almost crouching a bit and notices that she didn't let go of his hand. "Er..my hand,"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Faith let go of the Spirit's hand and nervously scratched the back of her head. Yami could hear the accent of American when she pronounced she Japanese. And he also could see what was around her neck as well.  
  
"You-" Yami began but was interrupted when someone grabbed the girl.  
  
"There you are!" Yami and Faith turned to see a boy with short black hair, but long bangs parted in the middle and grey eyes; dressed in black.  
  
The Pharaoh also spotted that the boy had the same item around his neck as well.   
  
"You shouldn't run off like that. You don't know Japan that well." The boy pulled on Faith's arm, but he was stopped when Yami was suddenly in front of him.  
  
Faith eyes had widen as she saw that the boy moved just as fast as her own Spirit. She felt her arm being released and saw that Anubis and 'Yuugi' facing each other.  
  
Anubis smirked. "Well, well. If isn't Pharaoh Yami of Ancient Egypt. Seemed your doing well in this mortal life." he smiled.  
  
Yami red eyes narrowed as he clutched the puzzle. Anubis saw this. "Ah, I don't want your item, Pharaoh. I just wanted my Light, that was all."  
  
Yami looked at the young brunette behind him and looked back at Anubis. "You, you're her Yami?"  
  
The black hair boy grinned. "Obviously those priest did a good job of erasing you memory," Yami stared at the other Spirit. "You have no idea who you are talking too, do you?" Anubis asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "You're talking to one of your Gods," Faith spoke up. "The God of the Dead."  
  
"Shut up, Faith." Anubis turned to his Light. "No one was addressing you."  
  
"Well, no one asked if he knew who he was talking too." Faith gestured at Yami.  
  
"I did! I asked if he knew how he was talking too!"  
  
Yami eyes widen as he remember the God of the Dead. Anubis, one of the Ancient Egyptian God. "But how..."  
  
Anubis turned to look back at Yami. "How? How I ended up trapped into one of your seven Millennium items? How I was turned into a Spirit?" the God of the Dead in the form of a boy, shrugged. "I don't know. I too, can't remember what happen 5,000 years ago. My memories are just as fuzzy as yours, Pharaoh Yami."  
  
He grabbed Faith's arm once more, and pulled her away. "We'll meet again, Pharaoh. I can promise you that."  
  
Yami watched Anubis pulled Faith away, who threw a worried look before being pulled outside.  
  
"Sir, sir," Yami looked at the lady that was trying to get his attention. "Your order."  
  
"Ah, yes. Arigato." he picked up the tray and headed towards his friends.   
  
"Hey ya, Yuug. Whats with...the long...face..." Jounouchi let his voice drift off as he saw that it wasn't Yuugi he was talking too; it was Yami Yuugi.  
  
Honda and Miho turned to see that thier friend was different. Yami looked at the three friends. "I have to go home. It's not safe for Yuugi to be around here right now." he put the tray down and turned to leave.  
  
"Naze?" Jounouchi asked.   
  
Yami stopped in his track and turned to look at the blonde. "There's another deadly darkness out there. And I just got welcome from him." he turned and walked away.  
  
Honda, Jounouchi, and Miho all looked at each other.  
  
"This is bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hashiru-to run  
  
Totemo zankoku na kimi ga doyatte no dekiru desu?-How can you be so cruel?  
  
Chikuso-damn it   
  
Naze-Why?  
  
Urusei-slang for 'shut up'  
  
bakayaro-bastard  
  
kiisama-you bastard  
FM: Well, that one seemed a little bit longer, ne?  
  
Riku: Well, Yami finally appeared, but why didn't you let him separate from Yuugi like Anubis and Faith.  
  
FM: I will!! You just have to be patient. Besides, he was sleeping.  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Yami: I WASN'T SLEEPING!  
  
Bakura: He's right. He wasn't sleeping; he was watching videotapes of Yuugi being naked. ^^  
  
Yami:...KIISAMA!!!!!! *chases Bakura*  
  
Yuugi: Was he really??  
  
FM: Don't look at me. All I know is that I'm the author of this story. I don't know what you people do in your spare time. And I don't think I wanna know. ^^;;  
  
Kairi: Wanna know what Riku and Sora do in thier spare time?  
  
R&S: *sweatdrop*  
  
Everyone: YEAH!  
  
FM: *sweatdrop and plug her ears* I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally don't wanna know....  
  
ChibiRyou: *jumps up* REVIEW!!!  
  
Bakura: *stops in his track* HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY HIKARI!???  
  
FM: ^^;;;;  
  
ChibiRyou: *blink* *blink* 


	3. Love

Anubis "Koishii"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Eh!"   
  
Faith hugged her side and looked around the corner. There stood her Yami with a knife behind his back as he talked to the owner of the small apartment.  
  
She turned back and held her side closer. She was confused, confused about her Yami, confused about the Ankh..confused about everything.  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
Faith grimaced from hearing the old man scream. She felt something warm on her hands and looked down, but to see it was just the work of the link between her and Anubis. Pain shot through her once more. She clutched herself and sank down; hugging herself.  
  
*Tap*  
  
*Tap*  
  
Faith looked up to see Anubis standing there before her. She look at his hands to see covered in blood and still holding the knife.   
  
Anubis looked down to see what his Light was looking at, and grinned. He reared back his arm and flung the knife before reaching down tp pick up Faith; even though she protest and was in pain.  
  
"Stop squirming. You could rinse the blood off you, once you're inside." he said. Faith obeyed and laid limp in his arms and looked at the apartment that was going to be thiers for now.  
  
"i hate you..." Faith said, sniffing.  
  
Anubis didn't say anything, but just shut the door with his shoe.  
~*~*Motou Residence*~*  
  
"Yami, you okay? You seemed...tense."  
  
The Spirit looked at his Light and looked back out the window. A eerie feeling spreading through his whole body.  
  
'I know you're out there.' Yami thought, leaving the window and sat next to Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi leaned against his Yami and sighed. He kept getting worried vibes from Yami, and it drove him up the wall when Yami won't tell him whats wrong.  
  
\\You should go to bed, aibou. You do have school tomorrow, no?\\  
  
Yuugi sighed and plopped on his bed backwards. \Do I have too?\  
  
Yami grinned and ruffled Yuugi's hair. \\Hai, of course.\\ Yuugi smiled and pushed Yami's hand away in attemped to save his hair. The Spirit watch Yuugi go to the bathroom. He looked down at his puzzle and clutched it.  
  
'You have no idea, Yuugi. No, idea how much trouble is gonna be here,' he turned to see steam raise from underneath the door, and the sound of water running.  
~*~*Next Morning*~*~  
  
"N."  
  
Anubis woke up then turned onto his back and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He closed his eyes once more, before shooting up straight in bed.  
  
He looked around to see that the spot next to him was empty. Anubis growled and slid off the bed.  
  
'Damn girl. She just keeps on running. I think she likes to be chased.' he thought as he put on his coat. 'Must be in really good shape from all that running too.'  
  
Anubis passed the dead body of the old man, who was lying silently on the kitchen counter.  
Faith looked up at the high school and looked around to see kids her age and older, walking, talking with friends, hanging around in front of the building, or doing something else. She held close her messenger bag and took in a deep breath before walking on.  
~*Class 1B*~  
  
"HA~ This time I win!" gloated Jounouchi. Anzu just rest her chin on her hands as the blonde laughed over a crossword puzzle that he had been working on for days.  
  
Yuugi just smiled and tried to hold his laughter in. \He seemed to be getting good at those tings. I remember the last time he did one of those, it took him over 6 months to finish the last one.\  
  
\\Yes, Jounouchi could be a fast learner if he put his head to it.\\ said Yami. Yuugi gave a mental nod.  
  
\To bad you don't learn as quickly I hate getting up early before my alarm goes off.\  
  
Yami tried to shrink in the corners of his Soul Room. \\Habits die hard, aibou.\\  
  
\I heard that in a cartoon once,\ Yuugi said.  
  
\\...\\  
  
"Clas, class! Come on, school had started. Come, chop, chop! Oh! Don't give me your moaning! Come on, I would love to introduve your new classmate."  
  
Still groaning, the kids trudge to thier seats and looked to see a brunette girl dressed in the girl's uniform. "This is Faith Hakusho. She's from Americam and knows enough japanese to get herself around."  
  
'And enough to know that you are talking about me.' she thought.  
  
"So, it will be helpful if you could help her around." the teacher smiled and directed her where her seat is. Faith passed by Yuugi and dropped something on his desk, as a shock went through both of thier bodies.  
  
Yuugi uncrumbled the paper to see her writing on it. \She needs our help.\ Yuugi said. \Looks like it's one of those Yami's thats abusive.\  
  
Yami felt a shudder go through the link. \\Talk to her. I want to know all about her.\\  
  
Yuugi nodded to the teacher and to Yami.  
  
Faith twisted a piece of paper in her hands as she saw the Anhk flowed, announcing someone had returned.  
  
\\Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to school!?\\ Anubis growled. For some strange reason, he was worried that he almost lost his Light. Quickly the Spirit pushed aside the silly human emotion. Faiht closed her eyes.   
  
The teacher won't call on her since she was new and it was a good thing she sat way in the back too. \Like you care.\  
  
\\I may not care, but you belong to me.\\  
  
\I belong to no one.\ Anubis just grinned.  
The day seemed to pass by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the end of the day. The kids started to pack up when the bell and the teacher telling them at the last minute of what they had for homework.  
  
Jounouchi quiclky passed Yuugi up. "Hey, Jou! Jounouchi, where you going so quickly?"  
  
"To ask Kaiba something!!"  
  
Yuugi stopped in his in his tracks. \Now what does he mean by that??\  
  
\\Figuring out Jounouchi is still one of the riddles i'm still working on.\\ Yuugi chuckled and went to go follow after his friend.  
Faith, Seto and some other girlst that were just adoring Seto; look up to see Jounouchi standing there.  
  
Seto loked away as the blonde made his way towards him.  
  
*PLUNK!*  
  
Seto turned back to come face to face the blonde. Jounouchi was on the edge of the blued eyed CEO, crouching in front of him.  
  
"What do you want, inu?" Seto asked.  
  
Faith slipped her strap over her head and rolled her eyes at the mob of girls, egging Seto to sock Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi glared at Seto as the he glared back. The girls kept cheering on. Faith, on the other hand tried to get through the mob, but was bumped by another girl. And hse bumped into Jounouchi.  
  
"*GASP--------!!!!!!!*"  
  
"Uh...oops." squeaked Faith. She saw Jounouchi liplocked with Seto.  
  
The whole room was silence as another second basse dby before they broke away, coughing, hacking, and gagging.  
  
"Was it...my fault???" the young brunette asked. She looked at the girls then backed up. "Uhm..BYE!" she turned and ran. The other group of girls followed right after Faith.  
  
"Blood lust..." couched Jounouchi, holding his throat still. He saw a shadow loom over him and turned around to see it was Seto.  
  
"Get-" Seto quickly grabbed Jounouchi by his shirt, cutting off the boy from his sentences; and crushed thier mouths together. He gnetly bit the blondes lower lip until he opened up, then snake his tongue onto Jounouchi's mouth, exploring the crevices of the blondes mouth. He held Jounouchi close to him, heat beginning to build up between them.  
  
Jounouhic felt his mind go fuzzy as he played with Seto's brown hair. It felt right, the kissing, his boady being crushed against Kaiba's; it all felt right.  
  
Seto departed from the blonde, his face flushed. Jounouchi stared into the blue eyes, his mind still fuzzy.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!!" the two looked to see Honda standing there; fist curled. A blush threaten both boys, thinking that Honda saw everything. "Let go of Katsuya and take me on!" the pointed hair brunette growled.  
  
"Cause i'm really getting ticked off that you keep picking on him."  
  
Seto looked down to see that he had clutched Jounouchi's clothes. He let go of the blonde and grabbed his stuff and pushed Honda by.  
  
Jounouchi sniffed and ran his fingers through his blonde shaggy hair and looked around.  
  
"You okay, Jounouchi?" Honda asked. THe blonde nodded.  
  
"Hai, anou...." Jounouchi was about to say something when a sound like something crashing was heard. The two looked at each other bolted for the door.  
  
They seemed to fly down the stairs and rip the doors of its hinges. There they stood there to see something they didn't expected.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
Jounouchi and Honda eyes widen at the sight laid before them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
FM: AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'm EVIL! EVVIIIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!! ^^  
Bakura: Please, shut up...  
FM:......  
Bakura:.........  
FM:...........  
Everyone:........  
FM: OKAY! *everyone anime fall* I'm working on two other chapters for my story. ^^ And 'Mother,' and a two new stories for 'YuYu Hakusho,' and for this.  
Ryou: And that other YGO story...You'll be surprised.  
Yuugi: *grumbling*  
FM: Uh, come on Yuugi. It ain't that bad!  
Yuugi:.....  
FM: *sweatdrop* Anyhoo..REVIEW!  
Bakura: STOP YELLING BUSU!! ugly old hag  
FM: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BUSU!???  
Bakura: You of crouse, oiishiri. asshole  
FM: Grrrr.....*tackles Bakura&  
Riku: My money is on FukaiMori.  
Sora: You're on!  
Yuugi: *still grumbling*  
Yami; ^^;; 


End file.
